fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Hisame/Quotes
My Castle Castle Grounds Alone * "I am completely in tune with my spirit and body. This bodes well." (surge) * "One can never master a weapon. Therefore, one must always practice." (weapon proficiency) * "How foolish, to leave an object like this lying around." (item found) * "I'm a little bit set in my ways, but a change in style could be a good thing. ...Right?" (accessory gift ask) ** "This is a rather thoughtful gift. Thank you, Corrin." (accessory gift given, liked) ** "Oh, what a treasure! Thank you, Corrin. I'll cherish this gift forever. (accessory gift given, loved) ** "This isn't as dignified as my usual style..." (accessory gift: bath towel) ** "Thank you for joining me in celebration of this special date. I appreciate it." (friendship birthday gift) ** "Upon further reflection, I do things this way for a reason. Why change?" (accessory gift refusal) * "If we must fight, we should at least be victorious. I am well prepared" (idle) * "It would appear that I have a bit of free time. Perhaps I'll make some pickles..." (idle) * "Thank you. I feel like I can live every day to the fullest living here." (idle) * "Ah, Corrin. I was just studying a historical text. Care to join me?" (idle) * "Welcome to our castle. Please let me know if I can be of any assistance." (visiting another castle) Asking - Normal * "Tell me, what occupies your free time?" (hobby) * "Would you consider joining forces with me in out next battle?" (team up) Replying - Normal * "I spend most of my time pickling various foodstuffs. It's a delicious hobby." (hobby) * "Yes, this is a wise proposal. Let's work together." (team up) Asking - Parent * "Please tell me if I can help you with anything. It's the least I can do." (gift) Replying - Parent * "I missed you some much. I want us to be together forever!" (spending time) * "Please, just spending time together with you is more than enough for me." (gift) Asking - Married * "I'm not one for bold declarations, but I will say this: I love you." (love) Replying- Married Asking - Child Replying - Child Private Quarters Lovers Armory Goods Smithy Lottery Shop Arena Accessory Shop Mess Hall Prison Hot Springs Einherjar Shop Gathering Spots Level Up * "They will tell tales of my strength." (6 Stats up) * "My power is growing." (4-5 stats up) * "Well. This is a tidy improvement." (2-3 stats up) * "I have reached my natural limit." (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change * "I look forward to a new challenge." Confession Roster Hinata's son, raised in the Deeprealms. Thinks of his father as a poor role model. Stubborn, serious, and careful in all things. Loves pickles and tea more than anything. The youngest old man. Born on 9/27. Help Description Hinata's son. Serious and stubborn, he's very deliberate in all things. Loves pickles. Corrin's Birthday * "Happy birthday, Corrin. May this year bring great things for you." * "Happy birthday." Final Chapter Endgame (Birthright) Endgame (Conquest) (unused) DLC Pre-Battle Quotes Boo Camp Pre-Battle Ghostly Gold Pre-Battle Museum Melee Pre-Battle Anna on the Run Pre-Battle Battle Quotes Dual Support * "We can do this!" * "Let's go!" * "I'm always ready!" * "Shall we?" * "Alright." * "Let's end this quickly." * "Let's do our best." * "Try not to die." * "I'll keep you safe." * "Over the barrel!" Dual Strike * "I'll help!" * "Surprise!" * "Your guard's down!" Dual Guard * "Are you OK?!" * "Stop right there!" * "Wake up!" Partner Defeated Enemy/When Healed * "Thanks!" * "Thank you!" * "Well done!" * "Very helpful, thanks!" Critical/Skill * "This is the end!" * "Your time has come!" * "Prepare for oblivion!" * "Watch and learn!" Defeated Enemy * "I apologize!" * *sighs* * "Oh Gods...." * *laughs* * "Mustn't get big-headed." * "I did it!" * "As expected." Defeated by Enemy * "Why…now? *gasps*" Death/Retreat Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Quotes